Trouble Date
"Trouble Date" is the fourth episode of Collision of Worlds. Storyline The episode starts at Crossover High School. Nutty makes his way to the sweet shop, only to find that it has been locked. He tries vigorously to open the door. He is about to give up, when Wile E. Cyote flies through the window. Nutty walks over Wile E. and starts stuffing himself with sweets. Petunia sees Wile E. on the floor and asks what happened. He shows her a picket sign-like storybaord that shows him accidently knocking Matthew with his locker door, and Matthew throwing him through the window of the sweet shop. Petunia tells him that Matthew is just a bully, and sings a song to tell him to stand up to him. Meanwhile, Batty, Lord Tourettes, Pink, Stacy and Flaky enter the cafeteria where they are serving fortune cookies. Nutty enters the cafeteria and cuts the line and starts stuffing his cheeks with fortune cookies. Unfortunately, he doesn't realise that he has to take the paper out and he slowly chokes to death. He falls down dead as the fortunes flow out of his mouth. Batty picks up one of the wet fortunes and reads it: "You will win a sweet surprise." ' Batty scoffs at the fortune and throws it away, until Toothy, carrying an ice cream on his tray, trips on the fortune. His ice cream lands in Batty's hands, while his tray slices his head in half. Batty, Lord Tourettes, Pink, Stacy and Flaky look in awe as Stacey picks up another fortune an reads it: '"You will get a job as a stripper." Suddenly, a black stick figure with a camera gives her a job as a stripper and she is hauled away to a strip club. Batty, Flaky, Lord Tourettes and Pink carry as much fortunes as they can and leave the cafeteria. Soon after that, Red and Blue are eating their lunch, when Lord Tourettes, runs up to them with his fortune cookies. He tells them to read them. Red's fortune: "You will have the bst day ever." Blue's fortune: "You are better than your friends." Lord Tourettes' fortune: "You will become a star one day." Red seems confused as to how his fortune says: "bst" instead of "best". Later that day, Batty vistis his "friend" Matthew's house. He asks if he wants to go on a double date with him. He agrees, only if he doesn't annoy him. The next day, Wile E. is putting his books in his locker, when Matthew walks over to him. Wile E. accidently opens his locker on his face, knocking Matthew on the ground. He is about to throw him again, when Wile E. starts singing Petunia's song to inspire himself and finally stand up to Matthew. At Elzar's restaurant, Batty sits with his date, Flaky, and Matthew just sits there, saying that his date will be here any minute. Batty chuckles, causing Matthew to nearly choke him to death, when his date shows up, who is Bombalurina. During their dinner, Batty goes into the bathroom, to check his fortune cookies. Batty's fortune: '"You will kiss the person on your right." ' Batty smiles, thinking that it is Flaky. Then, he exits the bathroom, as he passes Kenny, Red and Blue, who sneak out of the restaurant and go over to the bullfight, and start anger the bull by giving him RedBull, thinking that it's good for him as it has the word "bull" in it. The bull rages inside his cage, until he bursts out and stabs Kenny through the head with his horns. Red and Blue run back to the restuarant, where the bull follows. Meanwhile, Batty comes back to his seat, to find that he was sitting ''across ''Flaky and that he was sitting ''beside ''Matthew! He sits back down and starts to try ease in for the kiss, when the bull bursts through the wall, stamping Cuddles and Giggles. The bull starts running around and chews Flaky before spitting her out, as he hears someone shouting "Toro!". The bull turns to see Matthew holding a the table cloth. He begins to bullfight the bull, all the way back into his cage. He seals the cage with a B.S.T. (Best Soup in The world) sign. Red then begins to understand his fortune. The episode ends with Batty and Matthew walking home. At the crossroads, batty finaly gives Matthew a kiss, then says "Kind of like table-tennis, I'm glad I tried it." He leaves Matthew bewildered. Deaths #Nutty chokes to death when he swallows several fortune cookies without taking the paper out. #Toothy's head is sliced in half by his tray. #Kenny gets stabbed through the head with the bulls horn. #Cuddles and Giggles are crushed by the bull's hooves. Injuries #Wile E. is thrown through the window. #Matthew starts choking Batty, not intending to stop. #Flaky is chewed roughly by the bull. Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Blue: Aren't you a little old to believe in fortunes? Lord Tourettes: No, no I'm '''GODDAMN '''not! Ferb's Line Ferb: (Talking about the bull's entrance through the wall) You know, you could have used the door. Red Floating While Blue and him are eating their lunch, he for some reason, is floating upside down, eating a sandwhich. Singing﻿ Autotuned None. Handy's Frustrated Stare Handy, who is working at the bullfight, tries to open the cage, but can't because of his lack of hands and does his frustrated glare. Nutty's Candy Eye None. Flippy's Flipped Out/Fliqpy Unleashed None. Matthew's Catchphrase None. Trivia #This episode debates on whether Batty is homosexual or not. #This episode might mean that Bombalurina and Flaky have some feelings for Matthew and Batty as they went on a date with them. #This is the second time that Elzar's resteraunt has been used. #Lord Tourettes' fortune has yet to come true. #Wile E. is voiced by Warren Graff in this episode.